1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to dry cleaning machines and more specifically it relates to a micro-screen filter device for a dry cleaning fluid flow system in a dry cleaning machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous dry cleaning machines have been provided in prior art that are adapted to utilize a dry cleaning cycle to clean various garments that are placed into the dry cleaning machines. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.